silly misunderstandings
by camillle
Summary: What if your boyfriend dumps you? What if he dumps you for a busty blonde who you can never compete with?What if he tells her that you were his cousin and that you were just moving out? what if you still have to work tomorrow at a job you're totally not suited for?What if you start crushing on a random customer?But what if you were told that it was all just a silly misunderstanding
1. Cherry Pez,cold crush,rock star boogie

Raivis perked up at the jingle of the bell alarming him that a new customer had entered the tiny coffee shop. He left his previous task to face the customer that was now standing by the counter.

"Go. . .good morning sir!" He stuttered. Despite having worked there longer than any other employee he will never get used to being around people. Working at the coffee shop was never his own choice in the first place. He was asked,or from his perspective ordered, to do so by his very intimidating uncle who owned the little shop. The man had trouble looking for people who would work for him even though the job pays quite well. Perhaps the people were scared off by his creepy uncle.

Well at least the job provided him with some income especially now that he needed the money he sighed remembering his predicament.

"uhm hey did you get that?" The customer asked looking at Raivis questioningly

"Oh !" Raivis says snapping out of his trance

The customer looks at him seeming to be irritated by his lack of attention Raivis was preparing himself for another early morning scolding when the bell rung once again indicating another arrival . The petite blond prayed silently before looking up his face brightened thanking whoever for answering his prayer.

"Oh a customer already!" Elizabeta spied the irritated look on the customer's face then at Raivis' pleading expression before sliding into the counter and addressing the customer.

"I'll take it from here Raivis " Elizabeta whispers before turning her attention back to the customer. Her bright attitude seeming to ease the man out of his previous expression.

Raivis sighs making his way to the back of the shop to check fo some cleaning supplies.

"Hey you seem more out of it than usual" Elizabeta says as he reenters the front of the shop regarding Raivis with utmost concern.

"Did you and Edward get into a fight?" She asks seeming to have already finished serving the customer.

Raivis flinched at the mention of the other's name smiling weakly at Elizabeta

"It's nothing really he just asked me to move out nothing important" Raivis says bluntly not really noticing what had come out of his mouth before hearing a loud gasp from Elizabeta

" That bastard why haven't you told me sooner ! " Elizabeta shouts

" We. . .well not really. . .it's been a week since we kinda broke up a. . .and his girlfriend had already moved in. . ." Elizabeta released another loud gasp making Raivis look up at her horrified expression

"And you two made such a cute couple too! Oh you poor baby" she says hugging the small blonde protectively

" How could he do such a thing?!" She asks outraged by the news.

Raivis felt uncomfortable with the topic despite knowing that Elizabeta was probably asking out of genuine concern he did not feel comfortable discussing the issue, besides he himself was at lost for his lover's reason of suddenly breaking it off.

The break up was quite the shock for him and it had come in the most surreal way the situation was almost laughable. Raivis was afraid that if he would try to make sense of it he would just end up in tears with an audience of customers.

It wasn't until he was already moving his belongings into the room that his uncle had provided at the second floor of the cafe building that he realized that it wasn't just another weird dream.

" Uhm Liz? Raivis? What's going on" Lily asked as she entered the cafe eyeing the two figures that were huddled together curiously. At the sight of the blonde girl Elizabeta releases Raivis making him stumble. And throws herself towards Lily

"Oh it's just terrible Lily!" She says going about the story as Lily tries to tie her apron on.

Raivis sighs knowing that as soon as the two had already arrived he was as easy as forgotten well at least it saved him from having to deal with customers.

Due to his inability to interact with people, his usual tasks consist of cleaning after customers and sweeping the floors before closing up.  
Sometimes he would venture into serving tables, though those instances never seem to end with a pleasant outcome .

Heaving a heavy sigh, Raivis put on his bravest face hoping that he would make it through this day with his limbs still intact.


	2. Hip Hop Marmalade spic And span

Elizabeta stood in her post keeping a keen eye on the unsuspecting customer, she watched the seemingly innocent man observing his every move as if he would lash out any moment with a gun or a sword or something!

Raivis sighed embarrassed by his colleague's actions. He sent an apologetic look to the customer, who remained oblivious to the attention being lavished to him.

It had been almost a week since they began to notice customer's religious patronage to their shop. Deeming it suspicions that the young man would be there from opening to closing Elizabeta proclaimed that the man was up to something and had taken it upon herself to protect Lily and Raivis' chastity.

He sighed once again questioning why Elizabeta would even think his chastity is in danger.

Raivis spared the man another glance noting his youthful features, he should be a couple years younger than himself perhaps he could still be a high school student. He sat alone in his table blond hair falling over his forehead, green eyes scanning the book that was cradled between the table and his hand.

Raivis wondered how Elizabeta could even conjure up such a thing from just looking at the man! The only thing that could be counted as suspicious were his thick eyebrows and even those served to make the young man more attractive.  
Not that Raivis was attracted to him! Just because he likes men doesn't mean he can't find men attractive and not be attracted to them despite the fact that he had been putting even more attention to him than Elizabeta. Yes that's definitely logical.

"Hey Rai I know you like stroking wood and all, but I don't think that table appreciates your effort very much" a voice suddenly says from behind Raivis making him turn his now scarlet face to the person.

"Felix." Toris chastised the blond face also slightly tinted because of his lover's comment.

"Oh come on _misiu_ I was just kidding!" Felix says pouting, then attaching himself to Toris' arm.

Raivis smiled at the pair. Though the two had been together longer than Raivis can remember, they had only begun dating a year ago. He's smile faltered remembering the state of his own love life.

"Um Raivis are you alright?" Toris asked concerned.

"Ah yes! I'm fine! Never mind about me! What should I get you guys?" He asked hoping that the brunette would not pry deeper.

"Ya like Tor I want something to eat!" Felix whined pouting. Making Raivis breathe a sigh of relief knowing that he had avoided the topic he dreaded the most. He was sure that both of them had already been informed of his and Edwards break up, if only for the fact that Torris Edward and himself had been as close as brothers since they were children. Well maybe not him and Edward, for the reason that they had partaken in _activities_ that would disqualify them as brothers, ehem.

Raivis grabbed his pen hoping to take their order "Well why don't I . ."

"No!" Felix interrupted making the two glance at him questioningly he cleared his throat before proceeding " I mean that you don't need to were like in a hurry so like Toris will just order then well like leave, side he like has something to tell Liz and stuff, right _kotku_? " he said looking at Toris sweetly after the last part.

"Uhm yeah. . Yes that's right!" He said catching Felix's underlying message.

Raivis watched as Toris made his way to the counter, Elizabeta greeting him brightly the glancing to where he and Felix were situated waving to the blonde.  
Raivis was about to take his own leave when he was suddenly pulled by Felix to the seat next to him.

"Look Rai we both know what I really came here for today, I know that you know that we already know!" He said in a scolding tone, pushing his perfectly manicured finger in front of the other blondes face.

Raivis fidgeted in his seat not knowing what to say to the blonde. Despite finding the Felix obnoxious when they had first met, Raivis had eventually discovered that underneath the blonde's bold exterior he was quite shy and cautious. He learned to enjoy the time he spent with the other man, and eventually they had begun hanging out even without Toris' aid. Perhaps it was because of his brotherly relationship with Torris that he found it uncomfortable to talk with him about . . _certain things_. But just because he was used to sharing his dirty deeds with the blonde doesn't mean he was comfortable with discussing such a sensitive issue with him.

Felix's features softened at seeing the younger's reluctance. He smiled taking the blondes hand.  
" Look Rai it's like okay if you're not ready to dish, but you should know that I'm totes on your side cause what he did was a total jerk move."

Raivis smiled back thankful for his friend for being so understanding. He was about to express his gratitude when the other man suddenly added.  
" But I am soo taking you out this weekend to get shitfaced drunk , maybe you'll spill faster"

" Felix you know I can't besides I have work" he tried to object only to be cut off once more

" Oh come on _kochanie_, you need it Ill even pay for you!'" Felix says leaving no room for argument

Raivis slumped in his chair defeated "Fine. ." He says getting up from his chair

Felix smiled brightly  
"Wicked! I'll like text you this weekend." He says before heading towards where Toris was.

"Excuse me" a customer said motioning for service. Raivis realizing it was the customer who he had previously been ogling blushes faintly, which of course doesn't go unnoticed by Felix's keen eyes. He stops in the middle of gathering his things and observes the customer.  
"Oh I see someone's already on the prowl" he says waggling his eyebrows

"Fe. .Felix!" Raivis chastises blushing even more.

"Go get him tiger!" Felix whispers before pushing Raivis rather hard making him collide with the man's table

" Are you okay?!" The man asks as Raivis straightens up clutching his side.

" Ah. .ah yeah! What can I do you for. .I mean do for you! Yes do for you?" Raivis babbled embarrassed he hears Felix's faint giggling in the background.

He looks at the customers bewildered face then decides that he's definitely gonna put a hole through Felix's designer wallet this weekend. 

* * *

**  
An: I like to think that Felix likes to give a lot of petnames and Polish terms of endearment sound adorable.**


End file.
